


【亚鲁哥路/瞬】神话包办婚姻

by Nakul



Series: 希腊神话小夫妻 [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakul/pseuds/Nakul
Summary: *全员存活设定*英仙座与仙女座包办婚姻设定*内什么战啊大事化小小事化了设定





	【亚鲁哥路/瞬】神话包办婚姻

英仙座的珀尔修斯与仙女座的安杜路美达是希腊神话故事里少有的人类英雄眷侣。  
珀尔修斯杀美杜莎的盾是雅典娜给的，他又用斩得的美杜莎的头救下了被绑在海边献祭海怪的安杜路美达，安杜路美达拖来巨石让他与海怪战斗，两人因此相爱，结婚生子。  
进入人类肉身轮回之前，雅典娜喜悦地为这两个星座的圣斗士定下婚约，给予爱的赐福。  
无论国籍种族性别，英仙座与仙女座永远结为夫妇，幸福地生活在一起。

00

“我要去阻截那个星矢，杀了他。”莎尔娜紧握拳头，灌下一杯酒。“结婚或者不结婚，该我自己选，和谁结婚，也该我自己选。”  
“那我去杀了那个仙女座的小子。”陪她的好闺蜜英仙座的亚鲁哥路笑了笑。他也并不想跟完全不认识的什么毛头小子玩恋爱游戏。  
“敬婚姻自由。”他举起酒杯，两人碰杯。

02

计划永远赶不上变化。  
对莎尔娜目前是打不赢星矢。  
对亚鲁哥路则是心生了一丝欣喜与惊艳。  
“我的对手就是这个可爱的男孩子了。”说着说着，看到那少年纯净的绿色眼睛生气地瞪过来，他的嘴角就不经意上扬。【*】  
仙女座一定也知道那条规定，尽管稳稳站着敌对的立场，两人的圣衣与小宇宙仍然发出亲昵的共鸣。仿佛是过了许久许久，从他们未知的斗转星移古老岁月，和他们已知的年轻芳华却懵懂的情感深处，必定再次相遇的喜悦。

长得如同精灵般好看就更加分了。

03

仙女座的招式起手收手都和他本人一样漂亮，结实的肌肉线条操纵着星云锁链环绕守护，他还不知道自己的招式。  
亚鲁哥路一句句说着。  
“我一定用最快的速度送你下地狱。”  
“我【英仙座亚鲁哥路】的可怕一定要你尝个够。”  
“来啊，好好看看我啊。”  
……  
换来的是更加生气的瞪瞪瞪和猫抓一样可爱的反击。

好吧，对方真的还小，根本听不懂，这都是在调戏。  
他大概也不懂，星云锁链没发出攻击并不是因为它被美杜莎盾盯死了——他的美杜莎盾绝对不会伤害仙女座的武器，而仙女座的武器，也绝对不会攻击英仙座而已。

【*】TV版第26集，亚鲁哥路最开始选择瞬当对手时说的台词。

 

05

“那你后来还把他给石化了……”巴比伦挠了挠头。  
“石化又不会死。”对方那不服输的稚嫩气息太过明显，如果真的想要认真恋爱，还需要等，立场又不同，对于战士身份也很为难。  
后来那群少年闯十二宫的时候，亚鲁哥路还在养伤，开心的是真相他（未来的）媳妇儿不是啥圣域逆贼。  
雅典娜原谅了所有人，顺手把大家的灵魂及时拉回身体，对于神来说，复活几个人真不算啥。

等他伤好参加教皇任命典礼的时候，圣域已经重建，教皇厅的花已经开起来了。  
教皇当然还是撒加大人。  
艾奥里斯的魂魄当初已经整个融入射手座圣衣，女神归位，他已经慢慢分离出来，转世轮回的婴儿听说下个月就会送到圣域来。  
雅典娜女神说，惩罚还是要有的，到时候就不给教皇派任何保育人员，让他亲手把艾欧罗斯带大。

06

海皇来袭，最后撒加大人亲自去海界把弟弟拎回来放在双子宫了。  
冥界来犯，说瞬作为纯净的美少年，是冥王选的人类躯壳。但是被瞬赶出身体了。  
所有这些，他都没再遇到跟仙女座见面的机会，只在驻守圣域时听其他人转述着那些战斗的故事。  
战斗一个接一个，莎尔娜跟他聊天时已经坦诚自己爱上星矢了，面具也掉了一次又一次，并没有人威胁她嫁给谁。

大概所有的陈规陋习，已经被这个自由的时代粉碎了。  
至于两个古老神话星座的爱情赐福，大概也没有延续的必要。  
亚鲁哥路安静守着圣域外围的一处通道，回头能隐约看见巍峨高耸的女神殿。

07

一切重归和平，五岁的艾欧里斯大人已经能磕磕绊绊摇摇晃晃乖巧地自己去上圣域的托儿所了。

很多事情也在向好的方向发展。  
一是穆先生建议把十二宫改建，把女神殿和教皇厅放中间，作为圈形，这样驰援到位，随便来三个人跳出来就是一组惊叹轰过去，省得一个宫一个宫消耗式防御。  
二是惊叹已经不是禁招了。  
三就是雅典娜开始动用她人类身份的财力密切布控全球，延续从萨沙时代开始的大计划，备战下一次圣战——两百年后哈迪斯想要投胎到能长大的人类身上是很困难了。此间她与海皇肉身再次相遇，恋爱的八卦已经传出来。

以上都是大事。  
小事就是瞬住在双鱼宫跟随阿布罗狄进阶学习。  
听雅典娜的侍女们说，阿布罗狄很疼爱这个半道的新徒弟。还把自己以前的训练服训练甲什么的找出来给阿瞬穿，据说都很适合，萌到大家晕过去的那种，侍女们都爱往那里跑。

她们叽叽喳喳的形容词，亚鲁哥路并没有听清太多，只是清楚地感受到，绿色头发柔软的少年，成长的时候一定更美丽了。  
而那条献祭传说里的锁链，已经不那么重要。

不大不小的事情，大概就是星矢对女神请命撤掉一些不该有的规矩，比如女圣斗士的面具，女神准了。  
然后星矢跑去对莎尔娜求婚。

08

当时莎尔娜正在训练杂兵，高级训练场在旁边，可以说是所有人都在。  
热血男儿就站在训练场边上，大声喊着：“莎尔娜！雅典娜下令不用戴面具啦！你不用在意那个不嫁就杀的破规矩啦！”  
莎尔娜本以为这是以后自己再不用以此为理由找他的意思。

结果那个直男大声继续吼着：“你长得真的很好看！还很能打！跟我结婚吧！我会对你很好的！”  
揍不死的男主不负众望被害羞的求婚对象揍到半死。

09

“单身的就剩我了啊。”亚鲁哥路恭喜她，送上订婚礼物，“未婚夫没被你打死？”  
摘了面具的莎尔娜笑得很轻松：“没，还得一起赶去中国参加紫龙和春丽的婚礼呢。”

说到紫龙和春丽的婚礼，亚鲁哥路也收到的邀请。紫龙对于真正的对手和强大的战士，从来都是尊重的。  
反正最近也没大事，不如去度假转转，散散心情也好。

和女神不熟的亚鲁哥路并没有跟随黄金圣斗士和星矢他们一起搭城户财团的圣域专机过去，而是选择自己定了个经济舱。  
既然是散心，试试普通人的旅行生活是最好不过的。

就算在婚礼上看到了他，身边也是更熟悉的那群伙伴吧……亚鲁哥路机械地掩下思考的心情，从狭窄的机舱过道挤到自己的位置上。  
他再次相信小宇宙的力量了。

他座位旁边绿眸碧发的年轻人转过头来，有点点惊讶：“亚鲁哥路？”  
亚鲁哥路微笑着点点头，嘴上寒暄着：“安杜路美达啊，你没跟星矢他们一起走？”

看到瞬依旧澄澈漂亮的眼睛，随着年岁增加拉长的腰腿。  
“没呢，想自己一个人旅行看看。”瞬笑得温和，也有点点无奈，“我都已经这么大了，阿布罗狄还总把我当小孩看。”他说话的时候，连发梢都俏皮地颤了一下。

长开了啊。亚鲁哥路掩下不断膨胀的惊喜，安静坐到自己座位上。

这趟航班，在美国芝加哥转一次机，到中国上海再转一次，到中国南昌，紫龙会在机场接。  
时间还很长。  
他终于忍不住，又翘起了嘴角。

 

终于快速拉完前因后果可以开始搞事了！


End file.
